


His Alpha, His Boi

by Notsalony



Category: Eye Candy (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Athletic Gear Kink, Chastity, Clothing Play, Dirty Talk, Double Penetrated, Face Fucked, Humiliation, Kinky!Scott, M/M, Other, Semi Public, Toys, alpha!Scott, dom!liam, show off, smell kink, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott has a problem.  His hormones are seriously in over drive and he’s always looking for new things to try.  So while having a bit of fun he stumbles across an adult dare site and ends up getting a dare that will reshape his entire life.





	1. Untempered Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Commissioner #3

FUCK! Scott was furiously masturbating, this was his sixth or seventh time this morning.  Fuck why did this always have to happen in the morning?  Most guys get morning wood and it goes away eventually.  Werewolf boys?  No such luck.  Apparently the Gods who made the curse seemed to think being perpetually hard as a fucking rock while you struggled to be a teenaged boy in the morning as funny or something.  Scott didn’t have the ware with all to focus on that so much right now.  All he wanted was to get off and hope that this time it was enough to get off and finally go soft.  
  
He’d always thought that it was hard to get his arousal to go down before but regular teenaged hormones were nothing compared to a werewolf’s need to get off.  Coupled with his healing factor and his stamina, he honestly wondered how the other guys managed to not look like they were walking around with none stop boners all the time.  His mind wandered briefly to the time Isaac staid here, and how once when they were having a small snarky fight Isaac had brought up how often Scott jerked off.  They’d had to have a discussion about not talking about how much they heard about the other’s sex life, or lack there of.  But he knew Isaac got off nearly as much as he had needed to.  So maybe all male werewolves went through this?  Fuck…. Scott kept pumping, he let his sleep pants slip slightly, showing off some of his ass as he gave himself a little more room to play with himself as he padded over to his computer.  
  
Maybe there was something online that could flip his trigger and get this over with.  Bringing up his favorites he scrolled down through the list and clicked on a few that seemed to work every time.  But even as he watched the same old videos that always seemed to spark his desires, nothing seemed to be doing it.  Link after link, video after video nothing was doing it.  Sighing to himself, Scott finally started googling random sexual criteria into his search bar.  Eventually he settled on dare videos, but he’d accidently set it to web pages instead of videos and frowned when he didn’t see videos.  
  
“What the…” First on the list was a website called Babylon.  
  
_Babylon.  Every dark desire, every hidden pleasure, all of it can be found within our guarded walls.  Anything goes in a world where anything can be bought and sold, with but a click you can share anything you want, no limits, no restrictions.  And the sky and your imagination is the only limit you’ll find here.  So if this describes what you’re looking for, join our hidden city of the depraved and the twisted, join our ranks and share whatever drives you wild._  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow and clicked on the link.  The screen filled with lines of code before they built a map of the city of Babylon on.  He clicked and soon had a log on.  Pretty soon Alpha_Boi_17 was searching through the directories.  It didn’t take long for him to find the porn section and as he scrolled down he realized that there was a system at work.  People could borrow money and then have to post videos or pictures of themselves doing humiliating and sexually explicit things for everyone to see.  And as he scrolled through he blushed as he realized he’d ended up on a thread for dares.  
  
He was absently tugging on his hard on as he read down through the dice dares.  
  
_Roll 1d6_ _1 - edge two time_ _2 - edge four times_ _3 - edge eight times_ _4 - edge sixteen times_ _5 - edge thirty six times_ _6 - edge seventy two times_  
  
Scott blushed, seventy two times?  His record was twelve edges before he had coated his own chin with cum.  He couldn’t imagine having to hold it for that long.  He backed out when he noticed a new updated post in a subfolder called ‘local’.  Frowning he clicked on the sub folder and as a screen of data ran across his computer before Scott’s eyes went wide.  He was on a page titled Beacon Hills California Local Dares.  These were people in his town giving and taking dares. He couldn’t believe that there were so many of them, but it was the latest one that caught his eyes.  
  
_Wanted, sub male who knows how to please, challenge inside_  
  
It couldn’t hurt to read it, could it?  Scott clicked and opened the next screen.  Scrolling down and skimming he blushed and realized that he had clearly found what he needed to trip his trigger.  He went up to the top and started reading again.  His face flushed as he read it.  
  
_I’m tired of fucking my hand so I’m looking for a bitch that I can fuck till my balls are empty.  So to weed out the posers I’ve decided to make a little test to ensure that you have the balls to be my bitch.  Do you have the balls to be my bitch?  Prove it.  Strip._  
  
Scott bit his lip, worrying it slightly but as he looked at that simple word he felt his cock throb in his hand.  He nodded and pulled his shirt over his head and lifted up off the chair long enough to let his sleep pants slip off and land at his ankles before stepping out of them.  Sitting there naked he looked back up to the screen.  
  
_Did you do it?  Congratulations.  You’ve passed the first test.  But do I believe you’re not just reading this and jerking your submissive cock off as you read this on your screen?  You could be lying to me.  You could be lying to yourself.  Whichever it is, I don’t fucking care.  I want truth.  I want you to prove you’re sitting there naked._  
  
Scott frowned.  How did he prove he was naked?  He scrolled down and there was a button labeled “take picture”.  Scott’s eyes went wide as he looked at his camera and angled it down so his face wouldn’t be in the shot but his body would be.  He wasn’t entirely sure if it’d catch his cock or not.  It didn’t matter.  He could always retake it if he didn’t like the picture.  He clicked the button and the camera came on long enough for the picture.  He adjusted the screen and realized that at the angle he’d had the screen you could see from his nipples to his ankles.  Scott went to take another photo but realized he couldn’t.  Under the photo was a line of text.  
  
_Thank you for your submission._  
  
Holy shit… it had submitted the picture to the person who put the ad up.  Scott felt his face grow hot.  But suddenly more of the screen loaded.  
  
_So you were brave enough to show me your naked body.  Nice.  If you think this is prewritten or something that anyone who submits a picture is seeing, you’d be wrong.  I’m writing this after looking at your naked body Alpha_Boi_17.  Nice name.  You think you have what it takes to be my boi?_  
  
Scott blushed but realized a dialog box had formed.  
  
_Alpha_Boi_17 > I didn’t realize it would post that…_ _Born2Breed > All the better to see you then._ _Alpha_Boi_17 > I can’t believe I’m doing this.  I wanted to just jerk off before school._ _Born2Breed > You have classes today?_ _Alpha_Boi_17 > yeah. Senior at BHHS._ _Born2Breed > Oh, wow.  Body like that you must get laid a lot._ _Alpha_Boi_17 > You’d think.  Most of the time it’s just me and my hand._ _Born2Breed > Show me._ _Alpha_Boi_17 > what?_  
  
A new screen popped up and a button labeled “broadcast” was squarely in the middle.  Scott’s eyes went wide.  
  
_Alpha_Boi_17 > I can’t do that…_ _Born2Breed > ?_ _Alpha_Boi_17 > You’re from here, you might know me… I might know you._ _Born2Breed > Do you really think I can’t figure out who you are right now?_  
  
Scott frowned.  
  
Born2Breed > You don’t have any software to scrub your location data from your pictures.  I know the exact gps location that photo was taken.  I already know who you are.  
  
_Alpha_Boi_17 > That’s not…_ _Born2Breed > Scott McCall, 2926 Mountainview Court Beacon Hills, CA 95921._  
  
Oh shit. Scott stopped typing.  He sat and looked at that, his cock wilting a little at that sentence.  
  
_Born2Breed > Turn your cam on Scott._ _Alpha_Boi_17 > I can’t…_ _Born2Breed > Scott, turn it on now._  
  
Scott bit his lip, his cock was hardening again at the command.  He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but as he clicked on the broadcast button, an option popped up and for a second he was pretty sure he’d saw the words public.  
  
_Born2Breed > Not bad._  
  
“Thanks.” Scott blushed.  
  
_Born2Breed > Pan down._  
  
Scott moved the camera down and showed off his whole body.  
  
_Born2Breed > Nice. Here’s what you’re going to do.  You’re going to read the rest of my conditions for being my bitch Scott, you want that don’t you?  You want to be my bitch, right Scott?_  
  
“yeah…” Scott said quietly.  
  
_Born2Breed > Say it._  
  
“what?” Scott frowned.  
  
_Born2Breed > Say what you want._  
  
“I… I want to be your bitch.” Scott blushed.  
  
_Born2Breed > Now say it looking at the camera.  With confidence._  
  
“I want to be your bitch.” Scott looked at the camera.  
  
_Born2Breed > Good boi.  Now go read the rest of what you’ve got to do today to prove to me that you’re good enough to be my bitch, and I’m going to watch you jerk off while you do so._  
  
“y… you’re going to watch me?” Scott blushed and looked down.  
  
_Born2Breed > Yes Scott.  I’m going to watch you touch yourself.  And I’m going to watch you cum.  And I’m going to probably touch myself if you make it worth my time._  
  
That hadn’t even occurred to Scott.  That someone could find him hot enough to jerk off to.  That just didn’t seem possible.  But as he sat there playing with himself he flipped back to the other screen and started reading.  
  
_So my would be bitch.  You’re sitting there naked, jerking on that cock of yours, wondering what else I could have you do to prove just how much you need to be my bitch.  Well I’ll tell you.  Would you like that?  I bet you would.  You like being told what to do, don’t you.  It gives your life meaning to have someone like me telling you what to do, doesn’t it.  So stroke that cock.  Stroke it for me while I tell you what you’re going to do today._  
  
_Today, you’ll go to Beacon Hills High School, with no underwear, you’ll go to the boy’s locker room, strip, get yourself as hard and as close to the edge as you can, and you’re going to try to steal a pair of boxers from locker 22.  Others who have read this and gotten this far might see you trying it.  You might see others trying.  But who ever passes the next phase will receive instructions._  
  
So play with big cock and shoot your load all over yourself while I wait to see if you can pass the next stage.  Are you my bitch?  Are you worthy of it?  Tell me boi.  
  
“yes…” Scott whispered.  
  
_Born2Breed >Louder._  
  
“YES…”  
  
_Born2Breed >Yes what?_  
  
“Yes… I’m your bitch.” Scott growled out as he painted his face, his abs, and his desk with a dozen thick ropes of cum.  He kept cumming as his body was wracked with pleasure that seemed to shake him from his inner core outside.  He’d never have had the guts to say that out loud, especially when he was being watched but it was enough to bring him over the top and did it.  He got up and cleaned up, his mind sort of blanked from the orgasm he cleaned up and came back as he realized there was something on his screen.  
  
_Born2Breed >That was hot.  Can’t wait to see what you do at School.  I’ll be watching you today, knowing you’re walking around without boxers, that big cock of yours swinging free till you try my challenge.  I never thought of you as submissive before, but I’m going to be hard pressed not to have a fucking hard on all day picturing you naked and jerking off for me.  Glad I saved the video for my private collection.  So I can watch that anytime I want.  Better hurry up and get to school Scott._  
  
Shit.  Scott blushed furiously as he closed out and signed out of Babylon before going to his dresser and pausing at his underwear drawer.  A blush fully on his face, he closed the drawer and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, socks, and a shirt.  He put his legs into his jeans and looked down at his bloated cock.  It was going to be impossible to hide that he was free balling today.  Maybe with the long hem of the shirt, but… He mentally sighed and told himself he was going to try this.  The thought of it had been enough to make him cum like an unkinked hose.  He wanted this.  He wasn’t sure he even had words for how much he clearly wanted this but here he was.  
  
First things first he needed to call a friend.  Grabbing his phone while he finished getting dressed Scott dialed.  
  
“Speak.”  
  
“Hey Danny… how do you hide your gps data from someone online?”  
  
“Do I want to know what you’ve done?”  
  
“I’ve not done anything.”  
  
“About to do?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Someone tracked you online.”  
  
“Yeah but…”  
  
“Okay, go over to your computer.” Scott went.  “This is why I keep a backdoor on the pack’s computers and devices.” Danny sighed.  
  
“Here.”  
  
“Hold down Ctrl, shift, F9, and hit the spacebar.”  
  
“Okay…” Scott had to set the phone down to do it and then picked it up.  “Done.”  
  
“Kay, I’m in.  I’ll do a scan, clean it up, and put in some protection.”  
  
“I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.”  
  
“Scott I graduated a year and a half early to get into my advanced placement program.  I get more work in a day here than we used to get in a month back home.  I just miss being in the loop about the latest happenings.  I mean, it’s so boring here.  My best friend isn’t turning into a murderous blood thirsty lizard man to kill me and I’m not dating a werewolf murderer… but it’s nice to have something to occupy my time.” Danny chuckled.  
  
“We’ll try to keep you up to date more.”  
  
“Sure, sure.” Danny’s frown could be heard in his voice.  
  
“What?”  
  
“When did you join Babylon?”  
  
“Uh….” Scott blushed.  
  
“Scott do we need to have a talk about you being safe online?”  
  
“Danny….” Scott’s voice nearly broke.  
  
“I’m just fucking with you.”  
  
“it doesn’t show you what I was looking at does it?”  
  
“Naw.  That’s what your saving your log in so I can automatically log in as you when I bring up the page is for.”  
  
“shit.”  
  
“Yeah… don’t worry.  I’ll fix this.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Why were you worried about someone tracking you… did you… Scott you didn’t enter into a deal on Babylon did you?” Danny got worried.  
  
“More a challenge.”  
  
“Did you stop to think what the consequences of the challenge are if you fail?”  
  
“Consequences…?”  
  
“God.” Danny sighed heavily.  “One sec.” Danny paused.  “Damn good thing that this still has you logged in.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I wasn’t posting a dick pic to this.” Danny scrolled down.  “Ah, consequences, anyone failing to make it all the way to bitch status…” Danny paused.  “Right… uh… well crap.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Anyone failing to make it all the way to bitch status gives the poster of the challenge the rights to all images, videos, and content created through the challenge.”  
  
“What’s that…”  
  
“They get to show people your dick pic, and the video you apparently uploaded.”  
  
“oh god.” Scott sat down.  
  
“Uh… Scott… uh… I need to call you back.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because…”  
  
“Because why.”  
  
“Because I have a video to watch and then a computer to fix…and… well… I kind of want to do one while I’m not talking to you.” Scott looked at the screen and realized the video was being brought up and made full screen.  Blushing horribly, he shut his laptop and plugged his speakers in and muted them.  Danny could hear and see on his side, but this way if Scott’s mom came in she wouldn’t see him pumping away on a video posted to a site he didn’t realize had consequences.  Shit.  
  
“Thanks…” Scott realized he was talking to a dial tone.  Great.  Well at least he wouldn’t have to pay for this little trip down computer repair.  He’d just have to deal with the fact that Danny had watched him jerk off and beg to be someone’s bitch.  Fuck. Scott hung his head.  Great.  Just great.  Well too late for it now, and nothing he could do about it at this point.  Shrugging it off and heading to school, he couldn’t help but notice that the thought of two people seeing him naked and begging for it was more than a little hot.  
  
Scott got on his bike and set to riding on to class.  The vibrations from the purring beast he was aboard causing his cock to harden in his jeans, and blushingly he realized it might actually be enough to make him cum again.  Scott swallows and tried to focus on anything else, but between the vibrations and his morning he found himself only just controlling himself as he pulled up in front of the school, a large wet patch on his thigh indicating he was leaking from the vibration.  Blushing and not looking at anyone he rushed to the locker room in the basement.  Stripping off as soon as he got into the locker room his large erection bobbed in front of him.  
  
“Going in for some alone time?” Scott blushed as one of the guys from the team smirked at him.  
  
“Yeah… figured take care of things…” Scott looked down  
  
“No problem.  Just me in here.” The guy went to his locker.  
  
“I’ll just…” Scott headed over to locker twenty two.  He bit his lip and opened the door.  A flash went off in his face and he knew briefly that he’d stood there stunned for a bit.  
  
“Dude, did you just take a dick pic over there?” The guy asked over the lockers between them.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Dude, not cool.” The guy shook his head.  
  
Shit.  
  
Scott looked at the digital camera set up to not only take photos but to also send a video feed.  Scott shook his head and noticed there weren’t any boxers in the locker.  Shit.  Someone got here first.  Scott was about to close the locker when his phone went off with an unknown number.  He thought about ignoring it for a moment but opened his phone.  
  
_Unknown: Congratulations, you are the first person here._  
  
_Unknown: Surprise bitch, there’s no boxers.  But there is something else in there for you._  
  
Scott frowned but looked in the locker and found a thin pair of basketball shorts and a wadded up jock.  Frowning he held the objects up to the camera.  
  
_Unknown: Leave your jeans in your locker.  You can wear those shorts and jock for the rest of the day._  
  
Great, just great. Scott sighed to himself as he pulled the jock on, struggling to get himself to fit into what was clearly a pouch meant for someone considerably smaller in the cock department than he was.  He was obscenely painted on his body as he slipped into the support.  Then he pulled on the mesh shorts but as he pulled them up he realized the problem.  His skin tone was nearly entirely visible through the shorts, as was the jock strap.  And the shorts weren’t as loose as they should have been on him.  Blushing furiously he went back to his locker and tugged on his shirt.  
  
_Unknown: Fuck, your ass looks good in those._  
  
Scott glanced at his phone and blushed before going back and closing that other locker.  Whoever was at the other end of this conversation was using the camera to spy on him.  He hoped closing the door would put the end to it for now.  He glanced at his phone and sighed, there was nothing for it.  He’d have to get to class, and this needy erection between his thighs would have to wait.  He could hope it would go down and look less obscene in these shorts and nearly painted on jock strap he filled so fully.  But something told him he wasn’t likely to go soft anytime soon.  
  
Scott blushed as he walked into class, and felt like everyone’s eyes tracked him through the room.  It was hard to tell if it was his glorious round ass or the very full package he was swinging around in front of himself.  He sat down, red faced and turned on even more than he should have been.  Maybe it was in his head; maybe they weren’t starring at him… maybe.  But he couldn’t shake the feeling that everyone was watching him, it didn’t help that when he looked up from his work at his desk he always seemed to catch someone turning away from him.  Was he catching them watching while he was working? He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were looking at him.  
  
And that feeling didn’t seem to go away as he left and walked the halls.  There seemed to be a lull in the normal conversations when he passed and he used his wolf hearing but no one seemed to be talking about him, so he tried to shake it off.  
  
He was almost feeling normal again by the time that lunch rolled around.  He was sitting down eating when his phone went off.  
  
_Unknown: Nearest men’s room.  Now._  
  
Scott looked around.  
  
_Scott: Why?_  
  
_Unknown: Because I said._  
  
Scott blushed as he felt his cock throb at that.  
  
_Scott: What’s the next task?_  
  
_Unknown: You’ll know when you get there._  
  
_Scott: Can I finish eating?_  
  
_Unknown: Only if you’re fine with people walking in on you for your next task._  
  
Shit.  
  
_Scott: I’m on my way._  
  
_Unknown: Can’t wait._  
  
Scott sighed and took one last bite of his sandwich and headed to the men’s room not far from the lunchroom.  Listening and sniffing he couldn’t detect anyone was in here.  
  
_Scott: I’m here._  
  
_Unknown: Good._  
  
Scott sat and waited.  He bit his lip wondering what was going to happen when his phone rang.  
  
_Unknown: Strip._  
  
Scott had half known that was coming.  Pulling the shirt over his head he sat it on the back of the toilet before lifting up and sliding his shorts and jock down slowly and put them on the toilet too.  
  
_Unknown: Socks and shoes too._  
  
How’d he know that?  Scott frowned but slipped out of his sneakers and his socks before putting them on the back of the toilet.  
  
_Unknown: Go out of the stall you’re in, put your clothes in the stall next to you and then go back to your stall._  
  
Scott’s face flushed as he picked up his clothes and listened to the area outside of his stall.  He could hear one heart beat outside of the men’s room.  That had to be whoever was doing this.  He opened the stall door, the long line of his naked flesh coming into view as he walked slowly to the next stall and put his clothing inside before closing the door to that stall and turning around, his bare ass exposed to the room as he slinked back into his stall and shut the door.  
  
_Scott: Done._  
  
_Unknown: Good._  
  
Good?  That’s all he gets?  He’s bare ass naked in the men’s room with his clothes a stall away… shouldn’t.. The door creaked open.  Oh shit.  Scott felt his heart beat going up as he sat there worried about what was going to happen.  The stall next to him opened and closed.  Scott held his breath as he heard someone sit down before he heard keys typing and his phone made the noise just before it rang, he opened up the text.  
  
_Unknown: You sound nervous._  
  
Scott’s eyes went wide.  
  
_Scott: You’re a wolf!?_  
  
_Unknown: Does that shock you that one of us would be dominate and like dominating?_  
  
Scott had to stop and think about that.  It actually made a lot more sense to be this into displays of submission.  Scott started to type and then stopped.  
  
“This is strange.  We’re sitting right next to each other.” Scott spoke.  
  
“We can say this aloud if you want.” A digital voice sounded.  Clearly the person on the other side of that wall was using a text to speech program on their phone.  But why?  If they wanted Scott as their bitch, didn’t he have to know who they were at some point?  
  
“Do I not get to hear your voice?” Scott asked desperately.  
  
“Not yet. When you’re ready.”  
  
“What if I’m ready now?”  
  
“You aren’t.” Scott frowned at that.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because you’re not my bitch.” Scott felt his shoulders slump.  “Yet.”  That gave him hope.  
  
“Am I close?”  
  
“Yes.” Scott perked up.  
  
“How close?”  
  
“You’ll know if you make it through my last few commands.”  
  
“Okay.” Scott blushed.  
  
“Are you hard?”  
  
“a little.” Scott felt himself flush worse.  
  
“Take a picture.” Scott swallowed and took a picture of himself naked and sent it to the unknown number.  “Good boi.” Scott couldn’t believe the amount of pride that surged through his system at being called someone’s good boy.  He smiled to himself.  “Your current task is very simple.  You are going to sit in there and edge five times.  At the end of each edge, you’re to send me a photo of your wanton body.  When you’re done with the fifth edge, do not cum.  I’ll know, and you know I’ll know, if you do.  Instead, when you’re done with your edge you’ll come out here to this stall and leave the door open as you redress.”  
  
“fuck.” Scott whimpered, looking at his already swollen cock.  He hadn’t gotten off since this morning.  “Can I please cum?”  
  
“No.  Half the fun is in the waiting.  You’ll get to cum again soon enough if you follow orders.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Uh… sir?” Scott felt silly for guessing.  
  
“Better.” The air of smugness had to be in his head, there was no way that the text to speech had just sounded smug.  “Now begin.”  Scott blushed but took himself in hand.  He started to stroke himself and paused.  
  
“A-are you just going to sit over there and listen…?” Scott blushed furiously at asking this.  
  
“Yes.” Oh fuck.  
  
“i…”  
  
“Is that a problem?  Since I watched you do it this morning.”  
  
“fuck I’d forgotten about that.” Scott paused.  
  
“I know this is more public then at home in your bedroom, but it will help me learn your limits and if what you need in a dominate matches up to what I can give you and what I require as a dominate from the submission I expect from you.  We’ll see by the end of the day if you can give me what I need.  You certainly have the body for it.” Scott felt himself throb in his hand.  
  
He’d been praised before.  But not like this.  Not for being submissive and sexy.  His sheer sex appeal had gotten him this far into his _audition_ , naked in a public restroom stall playing with himself while his would be master was sitting less than four foot to his right and Scott still had no clue who he could be.  Hell he didn’t know if he was even dealing with a male, online you can be anyone you want, right?  
  
“Start now, Scott.” Scott blushed and went back to the task at hand.  He was going slow since there wasn’t really much of a pay out for him just now; just a slow steady rhythm of his hand going up and down his shaft.  Not really moving him too far along when Scott heard the sound of a zipper being dragged down.  He couldn’t be… he… The sound of fabric being moved aside as the zipper was brought open wider, something being pulled out into the open.  Scott’s eyes went wide as the smell hit him.  
  
Arousal.  
  
The guy in the next stall was horny.  Fuck… he was radiating lust and desire as he sat there listening to Scott toy with himself.  Between the understanding of that and the smell of him that close and that horny, Scott began to pick up speed, his body wanting to race to its release even if that was denied him for now.  He was already picking up speed, his breathing starting to become labored and hitch as he came closer and closer.  
  
“Scott.” Shit… so close.  “Stop.” Scott’s hand stopped.  So close.  Why?  Why should he stop?  Why…. oh.  Scott’s mind catching up with the fact that stopping meant greater pleasures later on.  He panted and sat there, holding himself.  
  
“Take the photo Scott.”  
  
Fuck…. He… fuck.  He had to fumble with his phone and nearly dropped it before managing to angle it and take a photo of himself, his swollen cock head already flared and ready to cum if he’d have only given it a couple more strokes.  He sent the photo through and leaned back, the cold ceramic of the toilet a welcome comfort against his warm flesh.  Fuck, and he was this keyed up after just one edge?  How the hell was he ever supposed to make it to the fifth edge and not cum?  
  
That was the trap.  It had to be.  This guy, this werewolf… knew how to work a body over like Scott’s.  He’d clearly done this sort of thing on himself before.  And now he was applying that knowledge on Scott making him writhing and moan as he tried to deny himself what he wanted so much right now.  It was torture and a trap, but could he make it?  Clearly this guy either wanted to humiliate Scott right here, get him in deep and wanting and just leave him hanging, or he would pay off on the promise of pleasure that he’d been holding as a leash to guide Scott thus far.  But which was it?  Would he be Scott’s master and make him his bitch, or would he fall flat?  Was this a set up to make him fail?  Scott could hear the edge of panic in his own thought.  What was he doing?  What was…  
  
_spoot_  
  
Did he just spit?  What would he… Scott’s eyes went wide with the slick sound between two pieces of flesh sliding along each other.  Shit… he’d spit on his dick to use it as lube to jerk off to this.  
  
“fuck.” Scott heard the need in that sound, the only bit of voice he’d heard from his would be master.  Enough to tell him a few things.  One, this was very clearly an actual guy in the next stall, and two, this was as real for his tormenter as it was for him.  And for now that could be enough if he let it.  
  
“Round two Scott.” Came the digital voice.  
  
“Okay.” Scott took himself in hand and started to stroke his cock again.  He was already sensitive to touch, but that brief respite hadn’t chased back the lustful needs as much as he’d have thought it would have.  One hard edge down and now he was a throbbing mass of need and want.  He knew if he just gave in and slid into that hazy place his mind was starting to drift he’d find his release and never want to come out of it.  
  
“Good boi.” Came the voice.  And Scott shivered.  He didn’t know why he liked hearing that so much.  But as he sat there naked playing with himself it made him feel powerful and beautiful.  He speed up.  The sounds of moaning and the slick slapping noise of solo male sex filling the room as the pair of them jerked off.  How the hell didn’t anyone know what they were doing?  Shit… this felt so good.  This… fuck… he needed to stop he needed… no no no… Scott let go of himself.  
  
“You stopped?”  
  
“Edge.” Scott panted, taking a breath to steady himself before taking a picture of his weeping prick and sent it over to his would be master.  
  
“shit.” Scott frowned.  He’d heard that muttered like that before.  Half under his breath.  Like he was supposed to not talk like that and he did out of habit, made habit by years of trying not to swear.  He knew he’d heard it before.  And the list of werewolves at Beacon Hills High School wasn’t that long.  Even smaller if you narrowed it down to just the ones Scott interacted with.  This almost had to be someone in his pack.  Scott paused at that.  Someone he knew and trusted already… was likely on the other side of the wall.  
  
“I know you.” Scott heard the heart beat hitch on the other side.  “I mean like really know you, don’t I?”  
  
“Don’t.” The voice warned.  
  
“I’m not pushing.  It just… dawned on me.  I know you.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“The swearing under your breathe.  I know I’ve heard it before…” Scott frowned.  
  
“Start Scott.”  
  
“I’m right about this… I…”  
  
“Start.” The voice felt clipped and terse there and Scott flinched.  
  
“okay.” He blushed and took himself in his hand, flexing his fingers around himself as he tried to picture who could be on the other side of the wall.  His mind projecting the various male wolves he knew and picturing himself kneeling down before them to suck their cocks.  He’d never done that before.  Never had anything like that in his mouth.  Never even thought about it.  But here he was.  Sitting naked jerking off for someone else’s pleasure and thinking about blowing his friends.  What was wrong with him?  
  
Was there anything wrong with him?  
  
That thought took root.  What if none of this was wrong?  What if… what if it was perfectly fine to be here thinking these things and be this turned on.  His body felt hot now.  Almost as hot as he was this morning when he’d been searching for something to get him off.  Fuck had that really only been this morning?  Had that only been a few short hours ago when he was in his bedroom jerking off on camera for one of his friends?  Shit.  Scott panted, these edges were coming faster now.  The idea that one of his friends was making him touch himself in such a public place was exciting.  Made even more so by the fact that he was their Alpha.  They had to listen to his demands.  And here he was obeying them…  
  
Scott let go of his cock.  It bobbed and throbbed and pulsed but thankfully he didn’t cum.  Not yet he hold himself.  Scott’s sweaty hand taking his phone and snapping a picture of his throbbing cock between his legs, fuck he’d never been this keyed up before.  He took a breath before he turned and took a picture of his entire body as he sat there.  He sent both and waited.  The sound of the ring tone on the other end chimed in his ear before a rapid hand movement and an almost slurping noise as whoever was over there started speeding up.  They were getting off on reducing him to a needy mound of dripping desire and raw wanton sex.  Fuck.  Scott was getting off on it himself.  
  
“fuck..” Half muttered, half moaned.  The stranger’s breathing hitched.  Fuck he was going to cum to Scott jerking off.  Scott couldn’t believe how hot that was to him.  The power that gave him, the knowledge that someone would be overcome with lust for him that they’d jerk off and loose themselves in the moment and give into the pleasure till they shot their load.  It made him almost vibrate with need to be a part of that; to bring that guy over the edge.  Scott took himself in hand without being told and started to jerk off again, hot and heavy.  He was going to make this good for the other guy.  
  
“Fuck.” Scott moaned.  The guy had something about making noise.  He seemed to want to but kept himself restrained.  Scott wondered if that got him off or if it was the fact that he was trying to still hide from Scott even when they were this close.  It didn’t matter.  Scott was going to make this so fucking hot that he had no choice but to cum and pick Scott.  He panted and stroked himself faster and faster.  “Shit… so good.” Scott moaned, catching the other man off guard with that omission.  
  
“You like this?” Came the digital voice.  
  
“Yes.  Fuck yes.  I’m fucking sitting here naked jerking my fat cock for you listening to you jerking off for me…over me… and all I can think about is whoever the hell you are I can’t wait to be on my fucking knees sucking your cock to the root.” Scott was panting as he swore.  
  
“Really now?  Didn’t have you pegged for a cock sucker.”  
  
“I haven’t… not before.  I…” Scott faltered.  How did he say this the way he needed to say this.  He paused.  “You make me want to suck your cock.”  
  
“Good answer.”  
  
“Thanks.  Fuck.” Scott leaned back, the ice cold feel of that cool ceramic toilet like knives to his super heated flesh.  He was starting to leak a steady stream of precum when he paused and took a picture first of his dripping cock that was an angry shade from all the toying and not cumming today since he got to school.  He then turned around and set it to record.  “You make me fucking hard.  Do you see what you’re doing to me…?” He turned it back to his cock.  “You did this.  You made me a weeping fucking mess… and all I want to do is make you cum and lick your cum off your fingers.” Scott turned it back to his face as he panted.  “I want to be your bitch.  Make me your bitch.”  
  
“Wha…” The electronic voice started only to be cut off with the chime of the video going through.  There was silence from his partner as he could hear his own voice being played back.  
  
“shit…” An urgent moan.  He was close.  Scott smiled, moving around he set his phone to record and sent a one way video call to the unknown number.  Sure enough it picked up instantly.  
  
“Figured you’d want to see what you’re playing with.” Scott sat back and spread himself putting himself on display.  He could hear the sharp intake of breath from both the phone and his partner on the other side of the wall.  Smirking to himself he gave his dirtiest look into the camera.  Trying with his eyes to convey that he wanted to be spread out below the other boy and be taken hard and fucked till he couldn’t walk afterwards.  Scott moaned and began to speed up his thrusts into his own hand.  
  
“Fuck…. I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Scott panted.  
  
“never done this… not for anyone… only for you… fuck…” Scott sped up.  His hand twisting around the flared head of his cock that looked obscenely huge in his hand as he stroked it. His thumb swiping across the back of the flared thick head as he speed up.  “Fuuck…” Scot drew it out.  “You make me want to fucking do anything for you… make me your bitch.  Please?” Scott begged, offering his whole body.  “You don’t want me just for my fucking huge cock do you?” Scott moaned, still playing with himself as he turned and put his ass on display, using his free hand to spread it and show his hole to the camera.  “This could all be yours… you could be fucking me… right now…” Scott let his finger trail along the hole and he heard a muffled gasp before the smell of cum flooded his nose.  Scott let go and sat down, panting as he lay on display.  
  
“So fucking close… god… hearing you cum…” Scott panted.  “Does this count as a photo?”  
  
“Yes.” Came the digital voice after a long pause.  
  
“K.  I’ll leave this running than.” Scott smiled lazily at the screen of his phone which only showed him his body.  Laying there panting he took himself in hand for that fifth edge and started stroking again.  “I like the idea of being your slutty bitch.  You dressing me in these slutty clothes that show me off as you decide to.  I fucking love it.” Scott stroked faster.  He was too into the idea of what he was doing.  Putting on a show for his master that he’d just made cum next to him.  Fuck that was empowering to know that he’d done that.  He’d made another man cum just by jerking off and talking dirty to him.  He moaned as he worked his cock.  
  
“You have no fucking idea how much I want you to come over here and fuck me.” Scott reached down to tug on his neglected balls, his thumb playing with the prominent vein over the top of his cock as he pulled back and smacked his cock hard, the sound echoing through the room.  “Fucking use me.  Dress me up and wind me up.  Make me beg and make me swear.  I want you to do it all to me.” Scott moaned.  The world narrowed down to his hand flying on his cock as he gave a twist and took the steady stream of precum and used it as lube.  
  
He was leaking like an unkinked hose now from how much he wanted to cum, doing this to himself for someone else’s pleasure was enough to turn him on and bring him ever closer to that final edge.  Fuck.  All he needed as a little more… just a little more… he was almost there… almost… almost… fuck… just… right… there… he… The door shut and Scott’s hand flung from his cock as he stopped and listened to the room.  There was no other heart beat.  His master had cum and left him there to edge one last time.  Scott looked at the screen as a text came in.  
  
_Unknown: Hot as fuck.  Can’t wait to have my dick in your ass after I fuck that filthy mouth of yours.  I want to be the first dick you suck._  
  
Scott blushed.  
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed.  
  
_Unknown: You may go get dressed now.  I’ll be in touch when I have your next order._  
  
“Yes sir.  Thank you sir.” Scott panted, and the video call closed out.  He’d been dismissed.  He sat there feeling too hot and too spun up with the need to cum to really move but with shaky hands he took his phone and stood up.  His legs barely wanted to hold him up as he went to the door and opened it.  Walking boldly and weakly he opened the other stall and saw his clothes sitting there.  He pulled on his socks and shoes first.  And then frowned as he looked at the pile.  Going through it and shaking the clothing he realized the jock was missing.  Scott pulled his phone out and texted.  
  
_Scott: Did you take the jock?_  
  
He paused as he waited.  
  
_Unknown: Yes I did._  
  
Fuck.  
  
_Scott: Why?_  
  
_Unknown: You wanted me to dress you up and show you off.  I decided you didn’t need the jock.  That hard cock of yours wouldn’t have fit into it now anyways.  And with your werewolf needs, I doubt you’ll go soft for the rest of the school day.  Enjoy effectively flashing everyone who sees you with that big bulge of yours._  
  
Shit. Scott moaned without meaning to.  
  
_Unknown: And take a picture of you after you’re dressed._  
  
_Scott: Yes sir._  
  
Scott blushed and pulled the shirt on and the shorts up before walking to the mirrors and stepping back and sending a picture of the way he was dressed.  
  
_Unknown: Glad I used the jock as a cum rag now._  
  
Well fuck.  Scott felt himself throb with need.  This was going to be hell to try to get through the rest of the day with this ragging hard on.  This was the whole reason he’d been jerking off this morning so this wouldn’t happen.  Shit.  He hung his head as he leaned against the cool surface of the mirror.  What had he gotten himself into?  What was he in for?  He swallowed and headed out the door to the rest of his classes.  Thankfully he could hide under the desk when he sat but walking around did nothing to abate his throbbing need or the he was pretty sure a couple people had given him lingering looks that seemed to last longer on his crotch than they really needed to for a once over.  
  
Scott felt humiliated and a little like a piece of meat.  But when he thought about it, his cock would throb and he’d tell himself he could get through whatever the next challenge was.  He would be this guy’s bitch.  He’d be a damn good bitch and he’d welcome whatever came next if it got him closer to his goal of being face down in his sheets with this guy in his ass or in his mouth.  Scott’s hand subconsciously going to his crotch to readjust himself and to try to stem the constant trail of precum he felt like he was leaving everywhere.  But no one seemed to say anything about it.  They didn’t mention his near nudity or slutty attire.  They didn’t talk about how fucking hard he was or how clearly big his cock was.  They didn’t whisper about his exposure and no one so much as glanced at the trail of precum he was leaking from the swollen tip of his cock.  
  
He even made it all the way through practice after class without anyone mentioning the fact that he’d looked like a walking ad for Viagra when he’d gone to the showers after practice.  He’d dressed and talked to people in those shorts that did nothing to hide his rampant erection, half the time their eyes glued to his cock and not his face as he spoke but no one brought it up.  Something seemed off with that as he walked to his bike.  He was almost there when his cell finally rang.  
  
_Unknown: Turn around._  
  
Scott swallowed as he turned around and there was Liam standing there.  Scott felt his jaw drop as Liam looked him up and down.  
  
“So worth it.” He threw something and Scott caught it fast.  It was the crumpled up jock with a fresh load in it.  “You like that?”  
  
“Yeah…” Scott panted, bringing it to his nose and sniffing it.  “You came in this again?”  
  
“After practice.” Liam smirked.  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
“You have no fucking clue how hard it was not to just mount you in the shower.”  
  
“How’d you get everyone not to talk about … this.” Scott gestured down at his package.  
  
“They’re not aware they’re seeing it.  They’ll look at it, look at your swollen dick and lust after it, but never remember a single second of it.” Liam smirked.  
  
“How…”  
  
“Scott.  Stop talking.” Scott blushed but shut his mouth.  “I’ve been planning this for a while and now it’s time for you to figure out that I’m the one in charge.” Liam walked up and took a hold of Scott’s cock.  “And if you play your cards right I’ll milk your balls till you’re shooting blanks.”  Scott whimpered.  
  
“You like that bitch?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Scott guessed a direct question was meant to be answered.  
  
“Good bitch.” Liam stroked him through the thin material.  “I love it when a bitch doesn’t need that much training.  It means I can focus on just breaking bad habits.” He smirked.  “Now let’s get on your bike bitch.  I’m going to nestle my cock between your ass cheeks and let the vibrations of that bike make it feel like I’m slowly fucking that tight ass of yours.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Scott nodded, getting on the bike and starting it up, feeling Liam position himself behind him till his dick was resting against Scott’s ass.  “Where to master?” Scott bowed his head.  
  
“Your house Bitch. I’m going to tell you about your new station in life while I get your first blow job from those sinfully full and fuckable lips.” Liam reached around and ran his fingers over Scott’s lips before nestling his hands on Scott’s lap and taking him firmly in hand, stroking him slowly as they speed off.


	2. Lust, Leash, and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott had a problem, now he had a firm hand to take his problem by the balls and demand his obedience.

“Enjoying yourself Scotty?” Liam kept slowly playing with Scott’s cock through his sinfully thin shorts as he ground his own denim clad cock into Scott’s soft ass.   
  
“yes sir.” Scott whimpered, trying to drive them without crashing.   
  
“If you can keep from cumming till after we get to your house I’ll fuck your tight ass.” Liam’s wrist twisting and making Scott whimper with need.   
  
“yes sir….” Scott gasped, struggling not to empty himself as Liam takes such expert control over him.   
  
“You’re going to be my sweet candy assed little bitch aren’t you?” Liam ground himself harder against Scott stealing his answer away from him in a fit of moans that spilled from his wanton lips.  “That’s what I thought.” Liam smirked, pinning himself again Scott’s back as they came to a stop, his hands taking a hold of the hem of Scott’s shirt and lifting up and off baring Scott’s bare chest to the world as he tucked the shirt into his own jeans and reached up to toy with Scott’s nipples.  “Such a lovely body…” Liam chuckled as Scott could do nothing but moan.   
  
“You know that video you shot this morning for me has like a thousand views already by lunch…”   
  
_Shit…._ Scott thought back to jerking off on cam for Liam, knowing that Liam was watching him and posting it online for anyone to see.  He whimpered with need, his words lost in the haze of his arousal.   
  
“Just winds you up all that much more doesn’t it.” Liam leaned so that his jaw was resting on Scott’s super heated shoulder, darting his tongue out he licked along the side of Scott’s neck, Scott made a noise that he’d never admit was a purr but totally was as he barred his neck in submission to Liam.   
  
“Good boi.” Liam licked that barred skin before sinking his fangs into it.   
  
“MMMMMMMMMM!” Scott keened high in his throat, his hands turning white from the force of gripping the handle bars to his bike.   
  
“Ssshhhh.” Liam soothed him, his hand fluttering down Scott’s chest as he held him close.  “Don’t want you breaking the bike…” He smiled as he cooed into Scott’s ear.  “Now, home.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott had to count to ten before he spoke, aware when he spoke that his fangs were out to play and weren’t going anywhere.  He could feel his ears poking up out of the fringe of his hair, but thankfully his eyes didn’t go fully red.   
  
“Good boi.” Liam chuckled as he rode quietly, his hands and mouth mapping all the places on Scott’s body that drove him wild with pleasure.  He wasn’t sure what was going on in Scott’s mind but he could guess with the noises that he made when he found sensitive places.  _Good boi… can’t wait to take you apart and put you back together in my image…_ Liam could feel his eyes going amber as he held his boi.  _His boi_.  He liked the sound of that.   
  
Liam smirked as he looked out at the world as it zoomed by and felt Scott’s body reacting to him with wanton need.  He was almost ready.  Almost there…almost… Liam’s hand came away from Scott’s cock just as they pulled up in front of Scott’s house.  Scott whining at the loss of contact as Liam slipped off the bike and looked at him.  Scott slowly came off the bike and stood in front of him.   
  
“Wait for me at the door.  I’ll be up in a minute.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott nodded, heading towards the house.   
  
“And Scotty…”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Wait without the shorts.”   
  
“Bu…”   
  
“No buts but yours bare and in the open. You understand me?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed and headed up to the door.  Liam chuckled to himself this was almost too easy.  Scott was made for this.  It was written in every move he made and every blush that flashed across his face.  He wanted this more than he had words to express and he was starting to wonder if Scott even knew what he was in for.  He would soon.  But would he accept it?  Liam glanced up the stairs to where he could see Scott shedding his shorts.   
  
_Oh fuck yeah…_   
  
Liam took his time walking up the steps as Scott stood there nervous looking at him but knowing better than to ask or beg for him to hurry up.  Once he got up there he stood and waited.  And waited.  He raised an eyebrow at Scott.   
  
“What?” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Open the door for me Scott.”   
  
“OH!” Scott nodded and quickly unlocked the door and held the door open for Liam as he walked into the house and on to the front room where he sank down into the couch and watched as Scott walked in.  He clearly wasn’t used to being naked in public, let alone his own house.  He seemed almost ill at easy.   
  
“You okay?”   
  
“I’m not usually naked down here…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Sit on the table Scott.  We need to have a talk.” Scott got a worried look on his face as he sat down on the table, aware that his balls were resting on the coffee table and mentally wondering if he’d have to wipe down the table when he was done.  His mind was going a dozen different ways when Liam snapped his fingers.   
  
“I thought I lost you there for a minute.” Liam smiled.   
  
“sorry.” Scott blushed and looked down.   
  
“It’s okay.  I know what it’s like when your mind is unmoored.”   
  
“I’m not sure if I’d say…” Scott started.   
  
“You were drifting in your own thoughts Scott.  What were you thinking?”   
  
“mostly about the fact my balls are resting on the side of the table and I wasn’t sure if it’d leave a print and if I’d need to clean it later…” Scott blushed.   
  
“And that lead you down to thinking what it’d look like, and if you want there to be a mark or not, right?”   
  
“yeah…” Scott blushed.   
  
“You were unmoored.” Liam smiled softly.  “It’s okay.  We’re not doing anything serious yet.  Once we start, then I’ll want your attention focused on me and what I’ve told you to focus on.”   
  
“okay.” Scott nodded, his head ducked slightly.   
  
“So let’s start with rules.  Okay?”   
  
“R-rules?”   
  
“Rules for what I expect and what you’re going to do and when you’ll do it.”   
  
“O-oh.” Scott frowned.   
  
“Is that a problem?”   
  
“No.  I just… I’m not sure what I expected.”   
  
“Don’t worry Scotty… I’ve got you.” Liam leaned forward and cupped Scott’s cheek.  “I’ve got you.”   
  
“good.” Scott’s voice was low but full of emotion.   
  
“I’ll always have you.” Liam looked him in the eyes before leaning forwards and kissing Scott.  Only to cut the kiss short and sat back on the couch to look at Scott more fully.  “Okay, serious time.”   
  
“okay.” Scott nodded.   
  
“First rule.  No clothing while you’re home unless your mom’s here.  Then you can wear your boxers around her.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“I’m not done.  When I’m done then we’ll talk.”   
  
“okay.” Scott nodded and went quiet as he sat there listening to Liam.   
  
“So first, nudity.  You’ll be naked unless your mom’s home.  I just want you to get used to being without clothing.  Second is the fact that when I’m not using your cock, it’ll be locked up.” Scott frowned at that.  “I have a cock cage I intend to keep you in so you can learn over time that this…” He grasped Scott’s cock and balls.  “This belongs to me.  Not you.  You got it?” Scott yelped but nodded.   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott nodded.   
  
“Now don’t worry, I’ll milk you daily.”   
  
“Milk?” Scott frowned.   
  
“You’ll enjoy it when it happens.” Liam smirked.  Scott wasn’t sure, he’d only heard of milking cows before and he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d be milked, especially if he was in a cock cage.  But maybe Liam would let him out to be milked?   
  
“You’ll be doing a live show on Babylon once a day.  I want a video archive so people can watch the depraved things you’ll do to get off.” Scott bit his lip but nodded.  “And if you are unlocked, you are to edge three times a day.  I want you to last longer.”   
  
“ok.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Any questions?”   
  
“How would you milk me?” Scott looked at his nipples.   
  
“Oh we’ll try that first.  Go get me a cup of ice.”   
  
“Okay….?” Scott frowned and came back eventually with a cup of ice.  Liam took a hold of Scott’s cock and stuck it between the ice, earning him a hiss as Scott’s hard cock slowly went soft at the cold kiss of the ice.  Once he was down enough, Liam locked the clear cock cage and soon he was pad locking it in place, leaving Scott unable to get hard or touch his cock.  He frowned down on it.   
  
“Problems?” Liam tapped the cage.   
  
“I thought I’d get to cum…”   
  
“Oh, you’ll cum.” Liam turned Scott around to face the table and had him get on his hands and knees.  Liam lubed up his fingers and began to slowly finger Scott till he was sinking three fingers in and out of Scott’s well lubed hole pretty quickly.  He started moving at inhuman speeds, earning that high pitched keening moan from Scott as he worked him over.  “That’s it boi, that’s it…” Liam grinned as he pulled his fingers out of Scott’s ass and let him whimper at the loss before opening his jeans and fishing out his solid nine inches and lubing it up.  He stood and drove himself deep into Scott, fucking him.  Slamming his hips hard Scott’s ass he kept going on and on till Scott made a strangled noise as he began to cum through the cage, his prostate practically vibrating against the head of Liam’s battering cock.   
  
“FUCK!” Liam panted as he bottomed out and gave Scott a minute to adjust to the realization that he’d cum without touching his cock or using it for that matter.   
  
“I came…” Scott marveled at the thick mess under him.   
  
“Yep.  And now it’s my turn.” Liam smirked before he swiveled his hips and started fucking again.  “I’m going to breed your tight ass and when I’m done we’ll put a plug in to keep my seed in your tight ass while I clean you up.”   
  
“Y-yes sir…” Scott panted, still in that hazy afterglow too far to really register or understand much of anything.  Liam smiled down at his boi, enjoying the grip of Scott’s ass as he pictured all the fun they were going to have later on.  And he went back to pounding Scott’s ass for all he was worth.   
  
Sometime later Scott woke and realized he was still naked and caged, but there was something big in his ass.  He turned and looked and realized it was a butt plug, because Liam, who was curled around him, was fully dressed.  Scott felt his face flush at the realization that Liam had to have carried him upstairs and put him to bed after cleaning up after them.   
  
_Shit… did he clean everything?_   Scott bit his lip.   
  
“Calm.” Liam nuzzled into the back of Scott’s neck and laced his fingers with his.  “I’ve got you.”   
  
“Did you…”   
  
“Cleaned up and taken care of.”   
  
“thank you.” Scott visibly relaxed into Liam’s embrace.   
  
“I don’t want you getting into any trouble unless we’ve planned it.” Liam used this thumb to trace a circle on Scott’s hand, lazily following the same circular pattern as he spoke.  “And I know you’re not ready to come out to your mom.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“Ssh.” Liam kissed the back of his neck.  “I get it.  It’s okay.”   
  
“am i your bitch now?” Scott asked quietly.   
  
“Yes you are.”   
  
“R-really?” Fear that he wouldn’t measure up rising hot and fast in Scott making his chest constrict as if he was getting ready for an asthma attack.   
  
“Hey, look at me.” Liam turned Scott around to look at him.  “Listen to my heart beat.”   
  
**__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\___**   
  
“That’s it.  Listen to my heart beat Scott.”   
  
**__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\___**   
  
“I am proud to call you my bitch.”   
  
**__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\___**   
  
“I’m proud of you.”   
  
**__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\___**   
  
“You’re the best bitch Scott.”   
  
**__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\___**   
  
“I may be strict with you, and I may be disappointed when you mess up, but you’re learning and this is new.”   
  
**__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\___**   
  
“And I want you to know you can talk to me.”   
  
**__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\___**   
  
“But you must always know I care about you.”   
  
**__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\___**   
  
“And I’ve got you.”   
  
**__/\/\\__/\/\\__/\/\\___**   
  
“Thanks.” Scott smiled slowly.   
  
“Didn’t dip once did it.”   
  
“No.” Scott nodded.   
  
“And it won’t ever.” Liam kissed him as Scott blushed.  “Now.” Liam said as he pulled away from Scott with a smirk.  “I want those lips of yours wrapped around my cock boi.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed as he crawled down the bed and under the covers to pull Liam’s jeans open and fished Liam’s cock out and looked at the thick length of it before giving it an experimental lick.  He’d never had a dick in his mouth before.  Licking with his tongue wide he lavished the tip as it hardened against his tongue, and began to leak slowly against his soft spongy tongue.  He liked the taste… he felt his face flush at the realization that he was eating Liam’s precum and loving the taste.   
  
Fuck he loved the taste.  He took the whole tip in his mouth and began to run his tongue around the tip.  Testing it’s pliability with his tongue.  Liam’s hand snaked down and began to run through his hair before grabbing a hold and indicating he wanted more.  No words were spoken as Liam guided Scott through his first throat fucking.  And when it was over, and Scott’s chin and mouth were coated in Liam’s cum they kissed and Liam cuddled with him some more before he laid the final rules of their relationship on Scott.  He’d be edged three times a day but he was only allowed one orgasm a day and that was via prostate milking when Liam gave him permission to cum, not before.   
  
Scott was to come to the locker room before school, strip down and Liam would unlock him and edge him and leave him wanting before putting him back in the cage.  Then during lunch Scott would go back to that bathroom stall, strip and Liam would edge him again only to leave him wanting more.  And then after practice Scott was to hold back and not dress while the others leave only to be unlocked by Liam to be edged one last time.  Then it was back in the cage to be fucked till his prostate was milked.  And it was up to Liam to decide when and where that milking took place.  Scott nodded and bit his lip, hoping that everything went okay with this.   
  
And for a time it did.  Most of the week in fact it went perfectly.  The second the cage was off Scott’s cock was rock hard and throbbing with need.  But he held off.  And he took the milking pretty well as well as the edging.  His shows on Babylon were mostly of him using vibrators on himself or posing in just the cage.  Once in a while Liam would let him do a show without the cage but he couldn’t cum.  There was promise of a surprise if he made it through the first week without screwing up.   And Scott was looking forwards to what that might be when everything went to hell on Thursday.   
  
Scott woke up late Thursday and missed their morning meeting, and got lunch detention so he missed their lunch time practice, and he whimpered when coach canceled practice and locked up the locker room after school.  Scott stood there biting his lip when Liam walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
“I know Scotty.  I know.”   
  
“Is it okay?”   
  
“No, no it isn’t.  I’m going to have to punish you.”   
  
“but…”   
  
“This last one isn’t your fault.  But the other two are.”   
  
“ok.” Scott nodded, aware that he wasn’t being punished for something he couldn’t control at least.   
  
“Follow me.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott fell in line behind Liam.   
  
“You won’t be getting a milking today.” Liam spoke once they were away from the building.   
  
“s-sir?” Scott whined.   
  
“I know.  It’s as much a punishment on me as it is you.” Liam sighed.  “But we’re going to do a prolonged edging session at your house.  And then you’ll jerk me off and then I’ll go home for the night.”   
  
“Sir…” Scott bit his lip, trying to hold back a pout.   
  
“I know boi.” Liam turned and put his hand against Scott’s cheek.  “I know.  But you broke the rules and you need to be punished.”   
  
“I… yes sir.” Scott nodded, blushing and fighting not to cry as he stood there trying to really process the fact that he wouldn’t be getting to cum today.  It wasn’t as full filling as jerking off had been or even sex.  But it wasn’t bad.  They walked out to Scott’s bike.   
  
“Open your jeans.” Scott blushed and opened them on command as Liam leaned down and unlocked Scott taking the toy from him and watching Scott’s cock inflate rapidly till he was fully hard standing in the school parking lot blushing furiously.   
  
“A healthy reaction.” Liam chuckled before tucking Scott back away into his jeans and directing him to the bike before climbing on with him and indicating that they were going to Scott’s house.  Scott silently hoped his mom wasn’t home, he didn’t want to incur a larger punishment from this screwed up day.  Scott drove the bike in relative quiet, just the street noises and the hum of the bike’s motor as they pulled to a stop in front of Scott’s house.  They came to a stop and Liam got off the bike slowly, straightening up, while Scott fought to keep his uncaged erection in some sort of control.   
  
“Strip here and carry your stuff to the door and wait for me.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott toed off his shoes, as he pulled his shirt over his head and lowered his pants and boxers taking his socks off with the motion and carrying it all up to the porch where he unlocked the door and stood at attention waiting for orders.  Liam had been working wonders with training him to be more obedient.  Liam watched Scott stand there, his big cock hard and hanging heavy his balls slightly plumped from the sperm building up.  Another couple days and Liam was sure Scott would start having wet dreams again.   
  
“Upstairs.” Liam walked into the house and Scott followed obediently, biting his lip as he wasn’t sure what this was going to look like, his hard cock waving in front of him as he walked behind Liam, his eyes glancing at Liam’s ass.  He’d never actually seen Liam naked other than in the showers.  He mostly just pulled his cock out to use Scott who was always naked.  Scott frowned at that when they walked on into Scott’s bathroom and Liam started drawing a bath.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“My backpack, the yellow looking liquid, bring it here.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott went and found the bottle, it’s label removed but Scott brought it to Liam.  He poured some into the water and it began to suds up.   
  
“In.”   
  
“Sir?”   
  
“I’m going to bathe you.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“In.” Liam gave him a look and Scott blushed but got into the tub, almost melting at how wonderful it felt as he stretched out and filled the tub, the water rising with in an inch of the rim of the high wall as Liam reached over and shut the water off.  “Glad I got the level right.” Liam chuckled as he picked up a hand towel and dipped it into the scented suds and began to wash Scott.  Between his movements, the smell, and the warmth from the liquid, Scott was melting into a peaceful headspace.  He was beyond blissed when he gasped, realizing that Liam had a hold of his hard cock and was pouring the liquid right on his cock, using it as a lube as he began to slowly jerk Scott off.   
  
“so good…” Scott moaned.   
  
“You say that now boi.” Liam smirked as he used one hand to keep an even pace on Scott’s cock while the other went down to fondle his balls, working them over, rolling them between his fingers and kneading them as his hand moved lower.  Scott spread his legs and moaned as the plug he’d gotten so used to was toyed with.  He’d forgotten it was even there till Liam slowly eased it out and began to toy with Scott’s hole.   
  
“Ung…” Scott’s head lulled to the side.   
  
“That’s it boi, just give yourself over.” Liam grinned, this thumb teasing Scott’s slit while two of his fingers worked on Scott’s hole.  Scott was limp in all but his cock as he lay there basking in the joy.  He could feel the wet heat building in his belly as he came closer than he had in ages to blowing his load.   
  
_I can’t wait to cum._   Scott sat bolt up right the smile falling off his face.   
  
“Sir!”   
  
“Almost there I take it?” Liam smirked as Scott nodded solemnly at him.  “Good boi.” Liam kept a hold of Scott’s cock and helped him sit back down and stopped playing with him as he started to reach the edge.  “Don’t worry.  We’ll get you right on the razor edge of your orgasm and back you off.” Liam started cleaning Scott’s chest.  “Because if you cum without permission I’m going to have to punish you farther.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott swallowed, his cock throbbing at that idea of being punished.  Liam smiled down at him as his eyes drank in the sight of Scott’s suds covered body, his cock begging for attention as it lay on his abs.   
  
“Time to start again.” Liam chuckled as he took a hold of Scott again.  Slow strokes at first to keep Scott firm, and then varied strokes to work him to a fever pitch.  He was almost there, fuck it seemed like he was coming to it faster than normal.  He starting to whine high in his throat when Liam smacked his balls faster than he could process and Scott suddenly was whining for a completely different reason, all thoughts of cumming gone as he curled trying to protect his balls.  “Stretch out.”   
  
“S-sir…”   
  
“Stretch. Out.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott stretched out, his hands at his side and Liam looked him in the eyes before smacking him on the balls again, making him whimper and cringe as he fought his body to not try to protect him from the danger that Liam was posing with his blows to his nuts.  Liam took the swollen orbs in his hand and rolled them around.   
  
“You’re getting better about letting me have my way.”   
  
“thank you sir.” Scott lowered his head to his chest, unsure what to think about this when an iron grip took hold of his balls and brought tears to his eyes.  “UNG!” Scott rose out of the water arching up trying to lessen the strain as Liam lifted up with his wrist.   
  
“Such lovely balls.” Liam squeezed playfully.  “I think I’ll torture them at the end of every edge.  It almost made you go soft from the light taps so far.   
  
“L-light?” Scott made a strangled noise as tears rolled down his cheek.   
  
“Don’t worry.  Nothing lasting and nothing too bad.  I like these too much.” Liam bent and kissed Scott’s balls, before letting him sink back into the water.   
  
“Thank you sir.” Scott blushed.   
  
“You’re welcome boi.” Liam went back to stroking Scott in long even strokes, his cock quickly filling out again as Liam toyed with him, Scott longed for another edge but now feared what it might bring.  But as he felt himself well, Scott was sure he was approaching that place again when Liam again smacked him hard on the balls, this time with two fingers firmly against Scott’s prostate.  Scott moaned and thrashed, clinging to the walls of the tub as he tried to focus on anything but the mixture of pleasure and pain that he was riding that was bringing him too close to losing himself in the moment.  He finally breathed easily as Liam eased up and started bathing him again.   
  
“Turn over.” Scott blinked at him but complied, getting into a push up position so that most of his body was above the water as Liam started milking his cock down, tugging on it down so that his swollen tip was under the water and the motion made the water slosh around his girth.  Scott whimpered, this was something new, but as Liam’s other hand began to spank him, Scott whined.  Maybe he was kinkier than he gave himself credit for?  Maybe he liked all this…. Maybe…   
  
_Oh shit…_   He was dangerously close to erupting when Liam spanked him one last time and leg to leaving Scott hanging there panting, his own breathing making the water slosh around his length now as he struggled to keep himself upright.   
  
“I wondered how you’d take that.” Liam chuckled before helping Scott out of the bath and taking him in hand again as he helped him dry off.  Two edges later Scott was dry and laying on his back on his own bed being edged again and again, his low hanging balls swollen and aching with the dull need to cum and the thrashing they’d taken so far.  At one point Liam had him over his lap milking his cock with one hand and spanking him with a hair brush in the other.  Scott had never gotten so fucking close to shooting his load as Liam had dragged him with every edge.   
  
Thirteen edges in, Scott damn near came when Liam spanked his balls he was holding in his clenched fist with the hair brush.  But as he lay there being messaged by Liam, he still felt keyed up having not gotten to cum.  The taste of Liam was thick on his lips where he’d gotten to suck Liam off while he jerked him off.  At least one of them got to cum today.   
  
“Scotty.”   
  
“Yeah?” Scott looked up.   
  
“I’m going to let you cum tomorrow.”   
  
“You’ll milk me?!” Scott looked happy.   
  
“No.  You’re being punished still…”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“But I’m going to let you cum.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“You’ll wear the cage when I leave here, and you’ll be edged tomorrow morning before school, and at lunch.  I’ll also have something special for you to take then…”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“And then after school you’re to go straight to the locker room and strip.  I’ll leave the cage off of you after lunch.  You’re to spend all the time completely naked through till practice, and then you don’t wear any jock, no boxers, no cup.  You’ll be freeballing.”   
  
“oh.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Yes.  And once practice is over you’re going to strip early and you’re going to walk naked and brazen to the shower where you’re going to jerk yourself off.  I want you to cum three times in the shower.  When you’re done you can get dressed.”   
  
“and that’s the last of my punishment?” Scott sounded hopeful.   
  
“Yes.” Liam smiled.  “Once you get dressed and come home, I’ll milk you, and put you back in the cage and we’ll start back on your strict schedule.”   
  
“Should I be worried?”   
  
“No.  You should be excited that you’re finally going to get to jerk off and cum.”   
  
“but it’s a _punishment_.” Scott frowned.   
  
  
  
“Yes.  It is.”   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“Scott.  Don’t over think it.” Liam leaned down and kissed him soundly before picking up the cup of ice.  “Time to put on your cage.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott swallowed.   
  


***

  
  
Scott was spread naked on the bench, panting, he was so on edge that he’d lost all sense of time and barely managed to get iced down and stuffed back into his cage when the warning bell sounded in the morning.  He’d been mentally distracted since he got up that morning.  Truth be told he’d been distracted since the night before if he was being honest with himself.  But he knew that was because it was the first time in nearly a week that he’d jerked off.  He’d never gone this long in his life, not since he’d started masturbating years ago.  Now he carried the nervous energy in him that kept him a bundle of nerves.  Enough that the pack had noticed that their fearless alpha was practically vibrating but no matter how they pried at him, Scott kept the reason behind it all to himself.   
  
That’s why when Liam and he snuck off during lunch the others frowned but let it alone, maybe it was all over something Liam had done and he was going to get punished for it.  If they’d only know the dynamics of their pack bond had changed around these two, they might have worried more about Scott than for Liam as they watched them go.  Once they were in the bathroom, Scott was pealing off his clothes before he even got into the stall.  Liam leered after him but smirked as Scott almost impatiently waited to have his cage removed and his cock tortured with the slow steady edging.   
  
In a lot of ways it’d become a sort of meditation for him.  Liam of course pushed a protein drink to his lips first and waited till he had it down before undoing the cage and taking Scott in hand.  Scott whimpered with need, his cock leaking precum thicker and thicker as he struggled to keep his moans down.  He wasn’t sure what Liam put in those drinks but he was a wreck sooner than he should have been.  And then the pleasure began to wash over him as he got closer and closer to that edge.  Liam had to stop three different times at lunch, but even with all the toying and false starts to his release, Scott just couldn’t seem to go down.  So when the warning bell sounded and Liam stepped back, the cage scooped up and in his bag before Scott could blink he left Scott to scramble to get his clothes back on.   
  
His jeans almost felt like they were a size too small as he squeezed his bloated cock into the jeans and struggled to do them up before someone came into the bathroom.   
  
“What the?!” A shocked voice got Scott’s attention, the base of his cock still very visible.   
  
“Jared…”   
  
“Uh… I’ll just… in here.” Jared blushed and dashed into the nearest stall and closed it.   
  
“Fuck.” Scott sighed, as he left it, and untucked his shirt to cover up the last inch or so he couldn’t ge this jeans to close.   
  
Though leaving himself open like that let his natural musk out to play and made it to where he could smell that lube that Liam used all the more so today.  Which only served to keep him hard through the rest of the day.  He wasn’t sure what was going on but it was like his senses were in over drive.  He’d not been this keyed up in his life.  It took some time but he eventually managed to close his jeans up before it was time for the school day to end.   
  
Slipping down straight to the locker room, Scott stripped out of his clothes and put them in his locker.  He knew he wasn’t allowed to cover up.  Liam wanted him to show off in front of everyone as he stood around naked and hard.  It was embarrassing to be kept so naked and exposed like this.  But he was walking around, his hard cock waving as he went.   
  
“You okay today?” Stiles sat down across from Scott pulling on his practice uniform.   
  
“Yeah…” Scott shrugged.   
  
“You sure, because you’re been really…”   
  
“Just going through some stuff.”   
  
“Liam giving you a hard time?”   
  
“WHAT?!” Scott whipped around, wincing at the pain of how hard his cock slapped his hip.   
  
“Dude what’s up with you?”   
  
“I don’t know what you mean…” Scott realized that Stiles wasn’t being phased by his nudity.  No one was.  An entire locker room full of people Scott was walking around bare ass naked with a boner in front of and not one of them was actually batting an eye at him.  What had Liam done?   
  
“I mean you practically ran down here, and now you’re bouncing around like you’re having trouble staying in your skin.”   
  
“I’m fine…”   
  
“We’re not close to the full moon….” Stiles kept talking.   
  
“It’s not the moon.”   
  
“So you know what’s wrong than?”   
  
“Nothing’s wrong.” Scott sighed.   
  
“But you know why you’re acting like this.”   
  
“yes.” Scott sighed.   
  
“And you’re not going to tell me why?”   
  
“Nope.” Scott smiled, feeling kind of ridicules standing there hard and dripping while Stiles talked to him like there was nothing going on at all.   
  
“Fine, be that way.” Stiles rolled his eyes and headed off.  The team was heading out when Coach came in.   
  
“We’ll be doing full runs and tackles today.”   
  
“Seriously?” Someone asked as from somewhere.   
  
“Yes, seriously!” Coach shouted.  “McCall get some pants on!” He shouted and people glanced at Scott frowning and confused.  “Walking around waving that monster in people’s faces…” He muttered as he walked off.   
  
_Shit…_ Scott blushed and got dressed in his shorts, pads, and jersey.  He wasn’t 100% but he was pretty sure that the same head injuries that made Coach see Greenburg somehow made him immune to whatever Liam had going that kept everyone from noticing that Scott was naked or hard.  Fuck.  Scott had to be careful of that.   
  
Practice was hard, his wagging cock going everywhere as he ran and worked out.   Coach called him out a lot over the fact that his cock couldn’t seem to go down.  Eventually he called Scott over.   
  
“McCall… are you not getting _enough_ or… are you just not _taking care_ of that thing…?” He glanced down.   
  
“I haven’t… in a while.” Scott blushed, glancing down.   
  
“yeah… when’s the last time you… _cleaned the pipes_ …?”   
  
“Monday?”   
  
“Shit.” Coach sighed as he tried to look around and went back to looking Scott in the face.  “Is… is there a reason… is it a girl… a boy… wanting to save it for the game…?”   
  
“There’s a boy…”   
  
“I thought you said you liked girls.”   
  
“I met a guy.”   
  
“I’ve been there.” Coach smirked.  “But why the no go on the goo canon?”   
  
“He doesn’t let me cum…” Scott couldn’t believe he was talking about this here.   
  
“He doesn’t let…you…”   
  
“He… he usually keeps it locked up.” Scott blushed.   
  
“locked… Is it Stilinski?”   
  
“What?  No.”   
  
“Because after the chains…”   
  
“No… no… it’s Liam.” Scott flushed.   
  
“Dunbar keeps your junk locked down… shit.  Didn’t know he had it in him.” Coach looked out to where Liam was practicing.  “So why the flying python action today?” Coach asked after coming back to look at Scott.   
  
“I screwed up so I’m being punished.”   
  
“you… you know what I don’t want to know how you screwed up.  I just need you to not do… _this_ on my field… can you do… or not do that?”   
  
“Yeah Coach.”   
  
“Good… can you go take care of that thing…”   
  
“Yes Coach.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Good.  Hit the showers, take your time, give it some loving.  I take it he’s going to let you cum in there?”   
  
“maximum humiliation.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Right… again, didn’t see Dunbar as the dominate type.  Or you as submissive, but eh what do I know.  Takes all kinds.  Just be safe and sane, and never kink drunk.”   
  
“I don’t drink.”   
  
“Even better.” Coach turned him and pointed him at the school.  “Go… _play_ _solo_ for a while.”   
  
“Thanks Coach.”   
  
“Just… not on my field again…”   
  
“I’ll try not to Coach.”   
  
“It’s all I ask.” Coach Finstock sighed as he turned back to the practice.  “Dunbar, a word!”   
  


***

  
  
_FUCK!_   Scott stripped off his clothes as soon as he was in the building, choosing to walk the last few rooms completely naked, feeling better now that he was out of his uniform.  Carrying the crumpled up uniform in nothing but his pads, Scott was holding his helmet in his hand.  Scott started shoved his uniform into it and began undoing his pads as he entered the locker room leaving everything on the bench by his locker.  He padded naked over to the showers and turned one on.   
  
He looked down at himself and decided quick and dirty would probably be best.  Turning on the shower, he leaned his forehead against the cool shower tile and let the warm water cascade down his body, painting him in slick tones as he took himself in hand.  He felt the swell of his need, not realizing how much he missed this till he had his hand wrapped around him and was stroking himself as he heard voices.  He paused, listening as he realized it was the team.   
  
_Shit…. Did he think I’d shoot fast and be done?!?_   Scott whimpered but started taking care of himself again.  Maybe they wouldn’t notice that he was jerking off… maybe he could get off quickly.  Scott took a firmer grip on his cock and began to stroke faster.  Fuck… he was almost there, almost…   
  
“Cum for me Scotty.” Liam stroked his hand down Scott’s back and slapped his ass.   
  
“FUUUCKKKK!” He screamed as he came hard spraying the shower wall with his load as he tried to keep standing through the sheer force of what was spraying from his cock.   
  
“That’s it.  Let it all out.” Liam teased Scott’s hole, the plug still in place and he began to fuck Scott with it.   
  
“oh… sorry.” Someone stepped out of the showers.   
  
“Oh he doesn’t mind an audience.” Liam chuckled as he shoved the plug hard into Scott’s ass and racking it across his battered prostate making him scream as he came again, painting the wall yet again.   
  
“Guess so.” The guy who ever it was shrugged and went on in to the shower.   
  
“You’re doing so great Scotty.  I can’t wait till later.” Liam went and took his shower before leaving, Scott was still so fucking hard, he couldn’t seem to get his cock to go down.  So he took a hold of the plug and started fucking himself on it as he stroked faster and faster.   
  
“Easy there Scotty, you got to sit on that eventually.” Stiles chuckled as he walked in and took his shower next to Scott, Scott powering through.  He’d never done this in front of Stiles like this before.  The few times Stiles had Scott had looked away, but this…   
  
“Need it so bad…” Scott mumbled.   
  
“Just don’t want you to hurt yourself and have to stand around naked healing or something…” Stiles shrugged as he finished his shower in the time it took Scott to finish himself off again.  Finally panting and feeling like he couldn’t get any more cum out of his balls, he walked out to find the locker room empty.  How many people had watched him jerk off today?  Probably not even as many as had seen him on Babylon… fuck… he’d have to check to see what his views were up to later.  Scott padded his way to his locker to find it open, his pads and helmet there, but his uniform, clothes, and towels all gone.   
  
“Wha…” Scott frowned, looking around, testing various lockers, and even honing in on his sense of smell to try to figure out exactly where his stuff was only to come up short.  “Shit.” He guessed this was part of the punishment too.  He looked down at his wet hard body, his cock still standing at attention, what had been in those drinks Liam gave him… shit Liam had set this all up.  Hanging his head he walked back and frowned at a scrap of paper in his helmet.   
  
_Coach Finstock - lost and found_   
  
“The lost and found?” Scott frowned and dropped his shoulders, oh fuck what was he going to have to wear home?   
  
He padded down the hall to the Coach’s office and knocked.   
  
“It’s open!”   
  
“Uh Coach…” Scott walked in.   
  
“JESUS FUCK!” Coach jumped.  “Didn’t you take care of that?!”   
  
“Yeah like three times.”   
  
“And you’re still up?!”   
  
“I think I was given Viagra to make the punishment more _fun_.”   
  
“Fun… and you’re here showing me your student body why?”   
  
“My clothes are all gone, uniform, and my towels…”   
  
“Dunbar?”   
  
“Probably.”   
  
“And… you’re here…”   
  
“Lost and found.” Scott held up the slip of paper.   
  
“Eh, you’re welcome to it.” He gestured to a box.  “Not much in there, I think someone came in and cleaned it out yesterday…”   
  
“Of course he did.” Scott hung his head and took the box that was too light to suggest much content.  Looking down he found a worn out and broken jock strap, and an old backpack.  If he strapped it right he could cover his ass long enough to get home…   
  
“Uh…” Scott stood up and realized Coach had been looking at his ass, he’d taken a hold of the plug and pulled it out and inch.  “That’s.. pretty thick…”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Dunbar?”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Okay then.  Out.  I have a lot of drinking to do to get this out of my memory.”   
  
“Thanks for the box.” Scott took the jock and the backpack and quickly squeezed into the jock that was probably two sizes too small, and the elastic bands were broken and the knitting had snagged on something.  Scott felt obscenely on display as he pulled the straps of the backpack out and tied them around himself so that he could cover his ass as he gathered his possessions and headed towards his bike.  He blushed furiously as he walked out and found Liam standing there with a smirk on his face.   
  
“you’re a jerk.” Scott glared.   
  
“And you need to learn a lesson.” Liam threw the backpack in the nearest dumpster and got on the back of the bike behind Scott, his hands roaming his body before resting on that swollen pouch.  “You like your surprise?”   
  
“About as much as Coach did…”   
  
“God I wasn’t banking on him being able to see you.”   
  
“How are keeping everyone else from freaking out?”   
  
“It’s a secret.” Liam kissed the back of Scott’s neck.  “For now, let’s get you home, I intend to do a great deal of things to your used and abused hole before I lock your cock back up.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott blushed as he drove off towards his house.  The trip always felt longer when he was wearing less clothing.  But as he pulled up in front of his house, he gasped, the elastic of the jock was cut and the strain finally causes the pouch to give and Scott’s cock to flap out into the open.   
  
“I think we’re done with this.” Liam threw it out into the yard.   
  
“Y-yes sir.” Scott blushes as he’s thrust forwards, bent over the handles of his bike as the toy is removed from his ass, leaving him open for only minutes before Liam’s cock was thrust up into his well lubed ass.  “FUCK!” Scott shivers.   
  
“I’m going to fuck this ass till you cum a couple more times.  I want your prostate and balls milked dry.  And then I’m icing that cock and putting you back in your cage.  Because we start your training again tomorrow.”   
  
“B-but school…”   
  
“You’ll come to my place, and I’ll edge you all weekend.” Liam reached around taking Scott in his hand.  “I’m going to keep my promise. You’ll cum once a day from your prostate being milked.”   
  
“Yes sir… th-thank you sir!” Scott shivers and moans as he fucks himself back on Liam, not caring that he was doing this in the middle of the street in front of his house.  All he cares about is his master’s cock and his throbbing prostate begging to be fucked hard.  In short order, Scott came across his bike and was walked into the house where he was iced and again caged before Liam fucked his prostate a dozen more times, leaving him dazed, pacified, and content.   
  
In a few months of training Scott would graduate beyond the cage, learning to stop himself on a whim from cumming when he didn’t have permission.  Liam enjoyed the freedom of shows that Scott could perform for him, and ultimately they would come out and reveal their relationship to the pack and their families.  Bonded through Scott’s abused ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on my Tumblr @ Notsalony.Tumblr.com if you wish to inquire about commissions.
> 
> And you have one week to vote in this poll:  
> https://strawpoll.com/42ypwy5k


End file.
